Sahibsiz Stormwalker
History Early Life The youngest of three sisters, Sahibsiz Stormwalker is the black sheep of the family. Her sisters, Daemavand and Naejje, are both proud, loyal, courageous, and dedicated to their brethren, eagerly committed themselves to the Night Elf military (Sentinels and Archers, respectively) from an early age. Sahibsiz was less enthusiastic; her interests lay within knowledge, loving to read and learn, with a vested interest in history, plant, and animal life. She is also not nearly as self-sacrificing as her sisters; she prefers to be comfortable, and to avoid combat when possible. Sahibsiz considers battles, wars and combat as primitive distractions, ultimately holding back societal progress. However, she’s not entirely selfish in her quest for knowledge; she dreamt of becoming an artisan and owning her own business, so that she may invent, create, and provide fine supplies. Her hunger for knowledge was a driving force to learn how not just to create things: she wanted to create beautiful, sophisticated, wonderful things. She wanted to innovate. Also unlike her sisters, Sahibsiz was never particularly athletic. She did display a natural grasp of magic and the arcane, however. Upon realizing this as a youth, she aspired to train these abilities, so that she may become as powerful as one of the Highborne. Aspects of their lavish lifestyle appealed to her: intricate garments, gourmet food, and other fine things. However, despite having an arrogant streak herself, she did not respect their self-proclaimed superiority or greed. After the War of the Ancients however, practicing magic became forbidden within Night Elf society, and Sahibsiz was crushed that she may never know her full potential to wield the arcane. Partially owing to societal pressure and her own curiosity, she ended up entering the Sisterhood of Elune, hoping that she may find personal satisfaction in serving and channeling the power of Elune. Priesthood of Elune Sahibsiz proved to be a faithful student. She was known for being versatile and a quick learner, embracing all phases of the moon. She enjoyed manipulating the darkest phase most, and channeling its power as a defensive, destructive force. Not because she had any desire to rain destruction; not being physically strong, she enjoyed not feeling helpless. The healing properties of the lighter phases she found to be an interesting contrast, and helping others proved to be rewarding. After becoming adept with these powers, she served as a priestess to heal and protect the warriors in several battles, particularly when the Horde started invading Ashenvale. Suddenly being in a life-or-death situation to care for others, Sahibsiz found the ordeal incredibly taxing and stressful, distressed each time she was unable to save or protect an ally. Highly frustrated with herself, she took her failings immensely personally, often crumbling under pressure. She began showing signs of PSTD, and didn’t want to embrace Elune’s power, only opting to use them unless absolutely necessary, or when she was adventuring alone. She begged her superiors to remain off the battle lines, instead devoting herself to crafting, enchanting, teaching, and research. Fortunately, owing to the support of Naejje, one of her teachers, and a good friend (later to become a lover), she was able to overcome much of her PSTD, but still shyed away from battles; she would only engage if there was a need for defense. It was still stressful, but she learned to become more pragmatic about her role. Present Day As she re-built her confidence, Sahibsiz began travelling frequently, often solo, to experience more in the world. Being charismatic and sociable, she easily met people everywhere she went. As a student, she wouldn’t go too far outside of Night Elf territory; but once she had exhausted her training, she went as far as she could. Highly adventurous and intelligent, she is easily bored and craved new experiences. She’d travel for months to find exotic items for her projects, and to learn as much about the world as possible. Also enjoying a good time, she definitely wasn’t shy about seeking out and indulging newfound pleasures. She loved meeting new people, especially if they weren’t Night Elves, to learn about their stories and cultures. The technological marvels of the Gnomes were utterly fascinating, as well as the archeological interests of the Dwarven Adventurer’s Guild. So much so that she spent an extended period living in Loch Modan (she found Ironforge too dreary, and Dun Morogh too cold). Currently, she cycles back and forth between Teldrassil and Stormwind as her main hubs, having small homes in each city, often transporting new wares to trade and sell in the process. Knowing many people, especially those that are magically-inclined, she has ways to travel quickly and efficiently across contents and vast distances. She perpetually continues her exploration, but is also elated to use her talents to help and protect others, and gets a little bit stronger and wiser every day. Trivia * Grew up as upper-middle class, but the Stormwalkers were not nobles. * Commonly goes by the nickname "Sabbie". * As an act of rebellion, Sahibsiz cuts her hair short, in contrast to her sisters who have long hair. Later in life as she matured, she lets it grow, and styles it with intricate braids. * Mildly arachnophobic. * Clashes with her highly traditionalist sister, Daemavand; they seldom interact.